


Far Away, Close to Me

by YanaWia_the_gay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic!Glimmer, Bisexual!Glimmer, COVID-19, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian!Catra, Post-Pandemic, Stimming is a form of love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, trans!Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaWia_the_gay/pseuds/YanaWia_the_gay
Summary: Catra takes a long road trip to visit Glimmer for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	Far Away, Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeldasurvive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldasurvive/gifts).



> Because I couldn't be there in person. Have this instead. 💖

They've been planning this trip for months. Glimmer did the research for the route and all the hotels along the way, Catra made the reservations and packed everything she would need. They've each gotten their shots - both of them - and that was over a month ago already. Catra even shifted her estrogen injection day forward two days so she wouldn't have to worry about bringing those meds on the trip.

Everything is set.

Catra nearly has a panic attack when her car doesn't start the day before the trip. But, a quick run to Scorpia's place and an hour of work fixes the problem.

The next day, Catra sets off in her hatchback. It takes nearly two and a half days of constant driving, dusk to dawn, for her to get there. She burns through her snacks on day one and the dozen playlists that Glimmer made for her don't last much into day two before she has to repeat them. But finally, in the afternoon of the third day, Catra pulls up to Glimmer's apartment complex.

This is the first time they're seeing each other in person, the first time they've  _ technically  _ been in the same city even. (Catra doesn't count the one time Glimmer drove through her hometown a year ago.)

So, when Catra, standing next to her car in the empty parking lot, sends a text that she's finally made it, she isn't exactly surprised by the sudden banging of several doors slamming open then closed as Glimmer full on runs down the set of stairs in front of her apartment.

She gets about halfway down the four flights before she looks over the balcony and Catra finally sees her. Glimmer’s in a lavender sundress with a large parka hastily thrown over it. She has a yellow mask on with some sort of pattern, but even through that, Catra can  _ feel _ her beaming smile.

And of course, Catra can see that Glimmer is bouncing and hopping from one foot to the other while she happy claps the tips of her fingers together.

“You’re really here!” Glimmer exclaims amidst the clapping.

"Come down here you dork!" Catra shouts through her own smile, loud enough to not be muffled by her mask.

Glimmer shouts her excitement one more time before sprinting down the last two flights of stairs and into the parking lot. Catra meets her as the two crash into each other's arms with the force of three years apart. They’re spinning and nearly collapsing to the ground as Catra wraps her arms around her girlfriend and Glimmer buries her face into Catra’s chest.

They hug each other back as tightly as possible, every few moments one of them pulls a little closer, squeezes their arms a little more just to get that little bit closer. Catra tries mumbling a few things - saying anything really, but between the mask, Glimmer’s hair, and her own joy, it all comes out as a jumbled mess. She’s pretty sure Glimmer is doing the same thing, so she doesn’t worry about it.

Glimmer eventually pulls back and holds each of Catra’s hands in her own. She’s smiling so brightly and wiggle dancing back and forth as their arms sway. Catra sways with her, beaming down at her girlfriend underneath her mask (she’s pretty sure she hasn’t stopped smiling since she first texted Glimmer). Of all the things that Catra has been looking forward to, this is by far the one at the top of her list. Seeing Glimmer stim through a camera is one thing, but getting to  _ feel _ it in person and even take part in it - that’s something so much better.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Catra says after Glimmer comes to a stop a minute later. They stare at each other for another while, both grounding themselves in how real the other is, feeling their hands in each others, rubbing fingers against knuckles and palms.

"Come inside, I have to kiss you!" Glimmer finally says.

"What about all the stuff!" Catra half turns back to her car, packed nearly full with everything she brought.

“Later, later" Glimmer shouts, already dragging Catra up the stairs by their linked arms.

Catra is barely inside, hands washed and mask off, before Glimmer jumps back into her arms again. This time, Glimmer grabs at Catra's flannel to pull her down so that their lips can finally meet.

They're both smiling as they kiss into each other. Catra almost forgets to close her eyes, she doesn't want to waste a second she could be taking in more of Glimmer by denying one of her senses. But the warm press of Glimmer's mouth, the hand on her neck, and the happy giggle that Glimmer let's out all have Catra melt into the kiss.

Catra kisses all around Glimmer’s mouth - upper and lower lip, on both sides where her smile is still creasing her skin. She’s determined to map out the feel of everything she can about her girlfriend. Fuck it if it makes her look soft or mushy - she’s literally cradling Glimmer’s face in her hands as she does it - she’s not going to miss this opportunity.

Once they’ve kissed each other breathless, they both return to holding each other, hugging tight, while standing in Glimmer’s kitchen. It’s coming to be one of Catra’s favorite positions.

"We have a schedule, ya know." Catra jokes after a few minutes. They’re still rocking back and forth in unison.

"Fuck the schedule, I have you." Glimmer mumbles.

Catra chuckles - Glimmer had spent a whole month on their schedule for the three days they’d have together - and buries a series of kisses into pink locks. Her hair smells something like shampoo and whatever else Glimmer smells like and it’s the only scent Catra ever wants to have on her nose again.

“Okay,” Catra says after the tenth or eleventh kiss in Glimmer’s hair - she’s lost count. “Let’s at least sit down.”

“Fine.” Glimmer groans but makes no effort to move at all.

Catra finally coaxes Glimmer to her own couch after three more kisses - two on her lips, and one on her forehead. They sit down on the sofa, but it takes them a minute or two to find a comfortable position for them both. They finally settle on Catra curled into Glimmer’s lap, head resting on her shoulder.

They quietly talk about the trip as they bask in each other’s presence. Glimmer plays with Catra’s hair, running her curled strands through her fingers and gently pulling out knots. Catra, in between planting kisses along Glimmer’s neck and shoulders, runs her fingers along Glimmer’s collarbone and down her sides, mapping out every little detail she can.

It’s about an hour later that they manage to peel themselves off each other. Catra gets a few things from her car while Glimmer starts making them dinner. When Catra is done getting her luggage (there’s way too much of it for three days), she slinks up to Glimmer as she’s mixing spices and drapes herself across her back and shoulders, arms snaking across her waist.

“So needy,” Glimmer jokingly scoffs.

Catra doesn’t bother responding with words, instead nipping at Glimmer’s pulse point with just enough pressure to bring Glimmer’s cooking to a halt. Catra has to reach out and catch one of the pans to make sure it doesn’t fall to the ground.

“R-Rude.” Glimmer sighs out when Catra finally detaches from her neck.

“What?” Catra says admiring her work with a smirk - there’s a nicely darkened spot just along the crook of Glimmer’s neck. “Didn’t you see ‘giving hickeys’ in the schedule.”

Catra decides against leaving another mark, Glimmer is almost fully leaning back into her now and barely supporting any of her own weight. Instead, she places a kiss on the mark she already left - which gets a sharp hiss out of her girlfriend - before detaching herself and slinking back to the couch with a proud smirk on.

Glimmer watches her go, after recovering her ability to stand, and just shakes her head in mock annoyance before returning to what she was doing.

Soon after, Glimmer finishes cooking - it’s a bourbon chicken recipe that Catra insisted on. Glimmer had been showing off her cooking skills during their regular Zoom calls and this was by far Catra’s favorite looking recipe. It tastes even better than it looks - especially with Glimmer giddy smiling the whole time Catra is trying it.

They talk about nothing while they eat - half the time they aren’t even talking, just staring at the other for long stretches of comfortable silence. The schedule does come up a few times, and they both agree that their generous all night of cuddles is not nearly generous enough.

After dinner, the rest of their night pretty much exclusively takes place in Glimmer’s bedroom. Catra brings her guitar in from her car, and plays for her, singing softly, while they both lounge on the bed. She had put together her own playlist and - much to Glimmer’s frustration - hadn’t told her what songs were on it until now.

It’s most certainly worth it, Catra thinks. The subtle open mouthed awe that Glimmer is giving her never ceases. And each time Catra switches to a new song, Glimmer’s eyes alight when she recognizes it as one of their shared favorites.

Catra really only gets about four songs in - the playlist had about a ten - before they both get tired of  _ just  _ staring at each other. So the guitar is quickly discarded (gently against the wall) and they tangle back up together in Glimmer’s bed.

Despite intending to stay up late into the night - giggling, making fun of each other for being so affectionate, and probably a whole bunch of other stuff - Catra is already nodding off a few minutes past nine. Whatever, she just drove for three days straight, she deserves the break. Glimmer doesn’t seem to mind and is already half asleep anyway.

✦✦✦

Catra is having one of the best mornings of her life. It’s a Sunday - Valentine’s Day to be precise - and it's well past eleven in the morning. For the past two or so hours, Catra has been going in and out of sleep and each time she wakes, it’s to fuzzy pink hair in her face or the shifting warmth of Glimmer at her side.

Sometime in the last hour - Catra’s not too sure - Glimmer set her phone to play through a speaker and soft music slowly rolls through the bedroom. Catra’s pretty sure it’s from the third playlist she was sent, it’s chill and relaxing and certainly not helping them get up anytime soon.

Not that Catra  _ wants _ to get up. She kinda has everything she wants right here.

Glimmer stirs momentarily beside her, but thankful doesn’t shift too much. All morning, she’s had her head buried into Catra’s bicep, lips pressed to her skin, slowly mouthing a gentle pattern.

This is what makes it the  _ best  _ morning ever, Catra decides. The constant rolling pressure of Glimmer’s mouth stim is a continual reminder that Catra is  _ here _ , finally. After three years of wanting this, months of actually planning the trip, all of this is  _ real. _

“You awake?” Catra whispers just above Glimmer’s ear.

“No.” Glimmer barely stops gumming her arm to respond.

“Hmm, same.” Catra buries another series of kisses in Glimmer’s hair. “I love you.”

Catra hears the mumbled “Love you” vibrating against her bicep and feels Glimmer wiggle closer. She hums out a soft response as she lets her head fall back and closes her eyes. Catra’s pretty sure she falls back asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> (This will take the place of my Unpleasantries update, I wanted to get it out as close to V-Day as I could.)
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Kudos and comments are a great way to motivate me! 💖


End file.
